


Tangled in Your Prism Lights

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s had an awful week. All he wants is to drink hot chocolate, enjoy dinner, and decorate for Christmas. Nothing goes according to plan.





	Tangled in Your Prism Lights

Liam groaned as he thumped his forehead down against the steering wheel, agitation crawling under his skin. He’d just wanted to go home, have some hot chocolate, and spend some time decorating his apartment with his boyfriend. After staying an extra hour after school for a meeting with a parent who didn’t show and receiving a text from Theo saying he was on his own for the night, he was feeling less than festive. He’d wanted so badly to celebrate a proper Christmas with Theo, their first since becoming a couple. Theo had told him that decorating wasn’t really his thing before he’d left for work that morning, souring the start of his day before it could properly begin. All he wanted to do now was go home and sleep off his misery.

He drove home just a tad more aggressively than usual, flipping off drivers and bellowing at the top of his lungs when they cut him off. There was even a small mishap with glowing eyes being flashed, but he would rather pretend that had never happened. By the time he’d pulled into his complex, the spaces in front of his building had been full and he’d been forced to park two buildings away and walk through the biting cold. He tossed open the door to the apartment, more anger unfurling as the normal scent of dinner cooking didn’t greet him. “For fuck’s sake,” he hissed as he kicked off his boots and shrugged out of his jacket.

“You’re home?” Theo called out from the living room. Liam grunted an affirmation and stormed into the kitchen, yanking open the pantry. His chest clenched as he looked at the empty hot chocolate box and he tossed it at the garbage, an unhappy growl escaping him. “Babe?” Theo asked, his voice sounding closer this time. Liam whirled around, his eyes glowing as he took in his boyfriend. There was a smudge of chocolate at the corner of his lips, only further igniting his anger.

“I need to go.” Liam muttered, brushing past him and heading back for their bedroom. He ignored Theo’s call of his name, stripping his work clothes away as quickly as he could. He reached for his gym bag, shaking his head as Theo entered the room. “Don’t. Just...bad day. Need to go let it out.” He said, inhaling deeply through his nostrils.

“Anything I can do?” Theo asked. Liam steeled himself and turned around, clenching his fingers around his gym bag.

“No.” Liam said, setting his bag on the bed and starting to rummage through it. He pulled out a tank top and running shorts, tugging them both on. “I just wanted to come home and have a nice dinner, hot chocolate, and decorate.” He bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, stepping over to the closet and yanking it open. “You knew,” he began as he pulled on his favorite hoodie, “that was all I wanted for this evening. But the first thing I get from you today is a text that you don’t want to help me decorate. Fine. Not a big deal. But you drank the last hot chocolate and left the empty box in the pantry. And you didn’t have dinner cooking. I’ve had a long, shitty day. And it’s not your fault, not all of it. But I’m upset.” He shifted closer, pressing a soft kiss to Theo’s cheek. “I’m going for a run. When I come home, I’m going to shower, fix a bowl of cereal, and I’m going to bed. I don’t want to fight.” He said softly. “I need to run it off. Okay?” The rules between them had always been simple. Clean up after yourself, first one home cooked dinner for the pair of them, and every frustration needed to be communicated before it could seep in and escalate. The system had worked. So now, all he wanted to do was get away from his boyfriend for a couple of hours and get his head back on straight.

“I’m sorry.” Theo replied softly, gently gripping his forearms and rubbing his thumbs into them in soothing circles. “I’m sorry you’ve had a bad day. Go for your run, Li. I’ll order something for us.” Theo leaned in, gently kissing his forehead.

“Thank you.” Liam murmured, leaning into him for a moment. He rubbed his face against the side of Theo’s neck, breathing in the comforting scent of his anchor and mate. “Sorry to take off like this.” He said, stepping back just as Theo’s lips brushed against the side of his head.

“You go let off some steam. I’d rather you do that than get more upset. I understand.” Theo said. Liam smiled appreciatively and grabbed his headphones and portable charger from the nightstand, heading out of their bedroom. He slipped into his tennis shoes and outside, grateful for the cool air. It always helped bring down the heat from his anger, even if just for a moment.

Liam was glad Theo had let him go without a complaint. It was what made their relationship work. They both handled their anger differently and they’d learned how to navigate around it. Where Liam was explosive and volatile, Theo emanated a deadly calm. Liam needed to go and do something physical during an episode, lest Theo’s face becoming his punching bag. It had happened once during their first fight and he’d vowed to never let it get that far again. So Liam left for the gym and Theo secluded himself to the isolation of their bedroom, or sometimes went on walks.

Roughly two hours later, Liam returned to the apartment. He was slick with sweat and his muscles throbbed in unison, but he was feeling better. “Hey babe,” he greeted as he opened the door and pulled out his ear buds. He paused, sniffing the air with a slow smile spreading. The scent of cinnamon filled the air and he almost salivated at the thought of Theo’s cinnamon buns fresh from the oven. They were his favorite dessert. “Theo?” He stepped further beyond the threshold and let the door fall shut, his eyes widening as he saw the boxes of decorations sitting on the living room floor. They’d been arranged as needed, none open but ready for what was to come. “Oh...” he smiled softly as he slipped out of his sneakers, stepping further into the apartment. “Theo?” He tried again, scenting the air. He followed it back to the bedroom, stripping his shirt away and tossing it into the laundry basket outside of their closet.

“In here,” Theo replied from the bathroom. Liam shrugged out of the rest of his clothes, adding them to the basket before crossing the room. The scent of vanilla and lavender greeted him, making him smile. Theo had drawn a bath for him, a couple of rose petals scattered on the surface of the water, and was in the middle of lighting a midnight candle. “Hey,” he turned his head and greeted Liam with a kiss. “So, the bath is ready for you. It should still be warm, it’s been finished for maybe five minutes. Cinnamon rolls are in the oven and pizza is inbound.”

“I don’t deserve you.” Liam declared, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling against the side of his neck. “Seriously, T. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I shouldn’t have finished the hot chocolate.” Theo said, kissing the soft spot behind his ear. “I knew you wanted it. I told myself I’d go to the store and get more but then I fell asleep on the couch. Then I woke up and didn’t feel like leaving again. I’m sorry.” He said softly.

“Trust me, you’re forgiven.” Liam kissed his neck and drew back, pulling him in for a proper kiss.

“Bath,” Theo whispered as he broke the kiss. “You relax and enjoy yourself. Don’t let the water run cold on you.” He advised. He stole a quick peck and left the room, leaving Liam to test the water. He groaned as he stepped into the perfect temperature, sinking down and letting it soothe his aching body. He slumped down to his shoulders, knees sticking out of the water, and ducked his head beneath the water for a moment. When he came back up, he couldn’t stop smiling. It never ceased to amaze him all of the wonderful little things that Theo would do for him. Liam tried to do the same in return, but he felt as though his gestures weren’t as sweet. They were there, sure, but Theo tended to consider every possibility. He loved that about his mate.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled himself from the bath and headed into the living room, wrapped in Theo’s sweats and an old shirt of his. He sank down beside him on the couch and leaned into his side, sighing in contentment as Theo’s arms wrapped around him. “Thank you. I love you even more for this.” He murmured, burying his nose against Theo’s throat and drawing in his rich scent.

“It’s the least I could do for you.” Theo said, kissing the top of his hair. “Find that Lifetime movie your mom recorded for us to watch last week. I’ll get dinner started.” He said, releasing Liam and getting to his feet. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and set everything up, tugging down the blanket from the back of the couch as Theo rejoined him. They wrapped up together and ate, watching the story of an amnesiac woman regaining her memories on Christmas Day. Liam definitely didn’t cry. Not twice. Nope.

Theo changed the channel back the regular television, tugging the blankets over them as they settled against the back of the couch. Liam slid down to lay against his chest, feeling more content than he had all week as Theo’s hands stroked soothingly down his spine. He let his eyes drift closed, a happy sigh slipping from his lips as he moved his hand over the steady beat of Theo’s heart. It was his favorite lullaby, pulling him to slumber as it did every night. Wrapped in strong arms and his favorite scent, he let himself be taken by the darkness.

Liam woke to his phone buzzing on the coffee table, alerting him to an incoming text. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, yawning as he reached for the device. It was dark in the living room and he was alone, something that disappointed him immensely. Theo’s scent still lingered, but his body warmth had faded from the space next to him. “Theo?” He asked, frowning as he glanced down at his phone. He had two texts from his boyfriend.

_ —Don’t be mad but I’m decorating without you. _

The second was an image of Theo’s hand wrapped in colorful Christmas lights, tied to the headboard of their bed. His inner wolf stirred in curiosity as arousal flooded through him, heating his insides. “Fuck,” he whispered softly. He untangled his legs from the blanket and stood, padding slowly from the living room to the hallway that led to the bedroom. The door at the end was cracked, the room dimly lit by shifting orange and blue lights. He swallowed and reached forward, cautiously easing the door open. The sight on the bed before him made his breath catch.

Theo was spread out on the bed for him, his legs open and wrapped up to his thighs with multi-colored lights. He had one wrist secured to the headboard, the other free and holding the phone over his head to get a picture. Liam swallowed hard and took a step further into the room, easing the door shut. “About time, little wolf. I was starting to worry my howl didn’t wake you up.” Theo smirked and dropped his phone down, propping his free arm behind his head. Liam took a moment to drink him in, captivated by the lights reflecting off his skin and the subtle flex of muscles as Theo’s limbs tugged gently against his restraints.

“What’s this?” Liam asked, stepping closer to the bed. He reached down, trailing his fingers gently over Theo’s calf and the lights circling his skin. “You look beautiful.”

“I thought you’d appreciate some holiday cheer.” Theo smirked up at him. “You always say you love the way Christmas lights look. ‘Tis the season.”

“Dork,” Liam huffed out softly. He stroked his fingers across Theo’s leg, circling his kneecap with a smile. “And what if I’d just wanted to go to bed?” He asked, rubbing his thumb slightly higher.

“Then you’d have untied me and we’d have cuddled instead. But you want this,” Theo said confidently. “You’re excited by it. I smell it.” Liam cracked a grin at that, nodding his agreement. He’d always been shit at trying to hide his chemosignals. And hiding them from his mate was damn near impossible.

“Well, when you look so pretty like this...” Liam hummed, tapping his fingers along the lights that circled his inner thigh. “How long did this take you?”

“About twenty minutes. It was a lot harder than I thought.” Theo admitted. Liam thought he detected a faint blush in his cheeks, but it was hard to tell if it was that or the lights reflecting on his skin. “The look on your face tells me it was worth it.”

“You guessed correctly.” Liam said, his free hand moving to stroke himself through Theo’s sweatpants. He smirked as Theo bit his lip, letting a small groan pass from his lips. “You didn’t prep yourself, did you?”

“No. Thought I’d leave the honors up to you.” Theo replied, moving his phone to the nightstand. Liam smirked and pulled out his own device, snapping a few quick pictures. He’d definitely add these to a folder to enjoy at a later time. Why had they never thought to do this before?

“Good idea.” Liam smiled and walked around the bed, grabbing the bottle of lube sitting out. He leaned down and captured Theo’s lips in a soft kiss, tongue delving into his mouth with languid strokes that left them both wanting more.

“Liam,” Theo whined softly as he broke the kiss. “I need you inside of me. Please?” He batted his eyelashes and Liam’s stomach flipped in response. How could he deny his boyfriend anything like that? Especially when the request was so soft from his lips.

“Whatever you want,” Liam assured. He popped the cap on the lube and coated his fingers, rubbing them together to warm the liquid. He moved to the foot of the bed and settled on his knees between Theo’s thighs, glad the chimera already had a pillow under his hips to elevate him. Theo truly had thought of everything. He dragged his fingers slowly along his inner thigh, watching the muscles ripple and flex beneath his touch as he drew closer to his target. “You shaved today?” He asked, carefully cupping Theo’s balls in the palm of his hand.

“Had some time to kill.” Theo replied, watching him with dark eyes. “I thought maybe you’d be down to fuck after your run. Then we fell asleep on the couch.”

“You did not just say ‘down to fuck,’ Theo.” Liam scoffed lightly. “That doesn’t make you one of the cool kids.” He stroked his fingers carefully over his sensitive skin, circling his rim. “I make love to you.” He corrected, pressing his finger in. He worked his way down to the second knuckle, breath catching as Theo clenched around him. “Deep breaths, baby. You’re doing great.”

“You’re a sap,” Theo told him. He grinned, shifting his hips and nodding his approval for Liam to keep working his magic.

“I love you like this.” Liam confessed as he worked in a second finger and Theo’s heels dug into the mattress.

“Tied up?” Theo guessed, whimpering as Liam brushed over his prostate. The beta chuckled warmly and shook his head, dragging his free hand slowly down Theo’s inner thigh.

“Soft,” Liam explained as he drew a ragged moan from Theo. “Malleable. Putty in my hands. So eager for me.”

“Always eager for you,” Theo gasped. “Fuck. Do that again.” He pleaded softly. Liam smirked, crooking his fingers and watching Theo’s expression turn to pure bliss.

“I could do this for hours,” Liam confessed. “But I don’t think the Christmas lights would appreciate it.” He tapped his fingers gently against Theo’s calf, following the line of lights twined around him. They were pulled taut, but Liam could see how hard Theo was restraining himself. “You are gorgeous right now. The most beautiful thing on the planet.” He whispered, slowly scissoring Theo further until he could push in a third finger. The chimera whined, tossing his head back and exposing his throat. Liam wondered what he would look like covered in hickeys. “Can you resist healing? Just for a few minutes?” He asked, easing his fingers further into Theo’s ass. He dropped his gaze, watching his hole greedily swallow Liam’s fingers and clenched around them. “Fuck, baby.”

“Anything,” Theo whimpered. Liam rubbed his prostate in reward and leaned down, closing his mouth over one of his nipples. He licked and sucked at the hardening nub, scraping his teeth over it to hear Theo groan. He bit down on the sensitive skin surrounding it and sucked hard, watching the skin turn red and begin to bruise.

“Beautiful.” He whispered before giving his other nipple the same treatment. Theo writhed in response, unable to escape the stimulation due to his restraints. He moved his mouth slowly up over Theo’s collarbone, biting and claiming the skin beneath his lips. Theo kept his head turned away, throat exposed as he waited for Liam to ruin him. And that he did. He sucked and lapped greedily at Theo’s beautifully tanned skin, sinking his teeth into the thick cord of neck muscle with just a hint of fang that made his hips snap up from the bed. The purple bruise that blossomed in response grew quickly and Liam bit it again, making sure the bruise wasn’t going to fade anytime soon. Theo gasped and squirmed under his mouth, broken pleas falling from his lips as Liam devoured him. He wanted everything.

“Fuck, fuck.” Theo uttered weakly, throwing his head back as Liam pulled away from his nipple. He smiled and ran his fingers slowly over Theo’s skin, basking in the knowledge that he was the reason his muscles fluttered beneath his touch and the chimera was whining.

“Good boy,” Liam murmured. He brushed his fingers gently over Theo’s weeping cock, gathering the beads of precum drizzling from his slit. He dragged his fingers slowly along Theo’s cock and reached for his phone, angling it up to snap a few pictures. Decorated in the glow of Christmas lights and the shadows of his new bruises, Theo was fucking perfect.

“Liam, if you don’t stop teasing me...” Theo warmed, his voice unsteady. Liam sighed and pulled his fingers away, nodding. He didn’t want the fun to end like this. Not when he was hard and aching to be inside of his boyfriend. He slowly eased two of his fingers back inside of Theo, working him open quickly for the third to slide back in. He wasn’t sure when he’d even dragged them out, but Theo had been too blissed out to notice. Now, his heels were pressing into the mattress and his restraints were going taut again.

He wiped his fingers clean on the bedsheets, reaching for the lube. As he stroked himself, he looked down and met Theo’s golden eyes. He smirked and lined himself up, digging his fingers into the new bruises waiting on Theo’s hips as he slowly pressed into him. The chimera groaned and dropped his head back, inhaling slowly to keep himself relaxed. Liam buried himself completely and waited, watching the shallow rise and fall of Theo’s chest. When the chimera finally nodded and murmured for him to move, Liam pulled back out and slowly thrust in.

He dug his nails into Theo’s skin, marvelling at the crescent marks he left behind. He snapped his hips at a faster pace and pressed harder, watching Theo’s mouth go slack as moans tumbled from his lips. “Fuck,” he whispered as he continued to thrust. He took Theo’s cock in hand and began to pump slowly, directly contradicting his erratic thrusts as he chased his own release. “Theo, Theo cum for me.” He urged, knowing his boyfriend was close. Two strokes later and Theo was pulsing in his grasp, his hole clenching around him as Liam aimed his final thrust home. His own orgasm crashed over him and he leaned down, his cries swallowed by Theo’s mouth.

Liam pulled out as soon as he’d recovered, both men wincing as he did. “Sorry, love. I’ll be right back.” He promised, pressing a kiss to Theo’s cheek. He hurried into the bathroom and cleaned up, wetting a washcloth and bringing it back to clean Theo. The chimera has his eyes shut, body slack with relaxation as he hung limply in his bonds. Cursing, Liam dropped the washcloth on Theo’s stomach and knelt down, hastily undoing the lights wrapped around his legs. He hurried around the bed and did the same to his arm, holding on so he could draw out some of Theo’s pain. “I’m sorry,” he said softly as he rubbed his thumb along the indents from the lights and cord.

“Next time, remember to untie me  _ before _ you decide we should get cleaned up. Less of a hassle.” Theo muttered, blinking his eyes sleepily as he looked up at Liam. He reached for the washcloth and began to clean himself, letting his eyes fall shut as he wiped himself down. As he finished, he tossed the soiled rag across the room and grinned as it slapped wetly against the wall. “Ten points to Ravenclaw.”

“I told you, you’re a Slytherin.” Liam rolled his eyes and pulled his hand back, unplugging the Christmas lights. He rolled them up and set them on the nightstand, grabbing his phone as he crawled into bed. Theo rolled into him, head going immediately to his shoulder as he squinted at Liam’s brightly lit screen. He reached up, lazily tapping in the key and going straight to the photos. He pulled up the last one Liam had taken, humming his approval as he zoomed in on it.

“This one is perfect,” Theo said. Liam pulled up his hand and gently tapped the screen, going into his settings and making it his wallpaper. It was focused in on Theo’s bruised throat, his head thrown back in ecstasy as the Christmas lights danced over his skin. He knew he was biased, he always thought Theo was beautiful, but there was something truly amazing about that photo. “We are definitely doing this again. Maybe no lights,” Theo commented as he rubbed at his face. “They get hot against your skin after a while.”

“Noted,” Liam chuckled. He stroked Theo’s jaw, carefully dragging his fingers lower and rubbing the bruise he’d imprinted into his skin. Theo hissed and flinched from the touch, shaking his head as Liam attempted to draw back.

“It’s fine. Sensitive, but I like it.” He explained.

“You look so gorgeous like this,” Liam whispered. He tilted his head down, kissing him softly. “I’m sorry I was kind of a dick today. Thank you for being here for me. For dinner, for dessert, for this...you’re amazing.”

“I know you’ve had a hard week. I wanted your weekend to start off right.” Theo whispered, his eyes slipping shut. “I love you, little wolf. Tomorrow, we’ll decorate all you want and make plenty of hot chocolate. I promise.”

“I’ll hold you to it.” Liam smiled and kissed his hair, letting his own eyes close. Things hadn’t turned out quite the way he’d planned, but it had been a better evening then he could have imagined.


End file.
